Please listen
by Little miss innocent liar
Summary: Being dead ain't that bad when you got good company, right?


**Author's note: This is actually a birthday fic, so if she's reading this. Happy birthday! (=^w^=) and happy birthday if it's your birthday if your as also reading this. But this story takes place in the dream bubbles cause I'm to lazy to think up an AU for these fucking losers. Kya. Let's get on with the sotry. **

For Cronus, nothing was more fun then sitting in the grass, with his feet in the water and with his guitar in hand. His fingers strummed a A minor and he felt his fins flatter. When he actually knew what he was doing. He had been playing since the sun went down but he just couldn't find the sound. He leaned down, the grass tickling the back of his neck, groaning. He wiggled his toes in the water, current passing through the gaps between his toes. "Maybe some home air vwill clear the ol' knoggin" he mushed to himself, before placing his his hands on the side of the stream and pushing himself in.

The water was relaxing, nothing like land dweller air. It was hard for him to describe really, but being up their was always much better then being in the water. But the water still had the feeling of home he was so used to. He moved him arms and legs in time, effortlessly gliding through the water. He released a few air bubbles, watching them float up to the surface, he blew a he more, popping them into tinnier bubbles. They looked a lot like jelly fish, he decided to follow them to the surface. Once he reached the surface, he took in a deep breath of air, wheezing at the sudden change of air, coughing.

"Cronus?" he heard a calm voice ask him, and he turned his head, still catching his breath.

He laid eyes on a bright red sweater, and he thanked god that Porriom had knit him that. He may have thought Kankri was an attractive troll but even he didn't wanna see the guys pants that where up to his chest. He may be desperate but he wasn't _that_ desperate.

"I had heard you coughing and even though you are extremely privileged in the hemospectrum, I found it by duty to ask if you where alright. Are you alright Cronus?" he asked, the in the same monotone voice, his arms crossed over his chest.

Cronus felt a twinge of annoyance, sure he had grown used to Kankri calling him privileged. Which he was and he had grown used to it that didn't mean he liked it when Kanrki pointed out his privilege every time they spoke. "Hey Kanny, and yeah I'm alright" he said, swimming over to the other "Vwhat's shakin'?" he asked him, smiling.

"If your are asking I am content with my current environment, then yes I am alright. I greatly appreciated you asking if I am alright and asking for my opinion on how my day is going at the moment. Engaging in conversation with you Cronus is always somewhat enjoyable even though you often make hemophobic slurs, you bully Mituna and you make extremely lewd comments to most of the trolls in our session, including myself. which I am sure no one apprentices" Kankri said, without missing a beat.

Cronus felt like he should of wrote that down. He swam to the shore, climbing up onto land. The height difference between the two of them was obvious. Kankri reached the start of his neck in terms of height. "Cronus I wanted to ask you on your fashion statement on why you are wearing a white shirt, if I am offending you or triggering you then pleased tell me immediately"

"Vwell, I am actually a human trapped in a trolls body. Ya' know" he started to explain, his fins fluttering from time to time as he thought. "So that's vwhy I vwear a white shirt and not a black shirt" he confirmed, nodding to himself, feeling smart that he had educated Mr Know it all Vantas.

Kankri seemed to be thinking for a moment "I am so sorry for referring to you as a troll, I will know refer to you as human"

"Thanks Kanny, the term I thought of was humankin. Sound cool right" he said, smirk, showing off sharp teeth.

"Cronus I am asking you politely if you could please stop referring to me as 'Kanny'. I am not appreciative of the nickname and it is offending me greatly so I you could please stop calling me that then I would greatly appreciate it" Kankri said, annoyance dripping from his voice, his blank eyes glaring into his also blank ones.

"Ah shit so-" Cronus was about to apologize when Kankri cut him off.

"Cronus I do not like your language and you are offending me with such rude language!" Kankri almost yelled at him, a fire like glare in his white eyes.

"Hey, hey vwait I didn't mean to offend ya' Kankri" he said, taking a few steps back, raising his hands up.

Kankri took a deep breath in, crossing his arms over his chest, taking another deep breath in before exhaling. "I am sorry for yelling. I apologize for triggering you if I did so". Cronus looked at him, eyes wide, mouth slightly agape. What the fuck had just happened.

"So Kankri, I was thinking we could do something together" he began, blank eyes glancing at the others face to see a reaction.

Kankri looked at him oddly, raising an eyebrow before sighing "What are you suggesting?"

Cronus stopped for a moment. His throat going dry. What was he going to say? He really didn't think he'd get this far. Sure he had no problem asking the others out of dates or asking them to fill a quadrant but they never actually said yes to any of the proposals. "Vwell, I was thinking we could listen to my music? I wanted someone to listen to them and give me some feedback" he shifted where he stood.

The sweater wearing one looked like he was thinking then he sighed "I believe it will be in my best interest to make sure you don't release triggering music, agree with cull culture or violence against lussui"

Cronus laughed, scratching the back of his hair "Uh yeah that'd be svweet Kankri. My guitar is over there" and he pointed to where his guitar lay. "We can listen to it by the stream, it'll be great".

Kankri nodded, following him as he walked to his guitar. Once they had reached it, ghe picked it up and ran his fingers along the strings. As he sang he closed his eyes, letting the melody flow into his head. And he didn't even get to notice Kankri smiling at him.

Being dead wasn't even that bad for him knowing he was there.


End file.
